6TH DAYS
by glossiejepp
Summary: Jin- "ah... this is youre birthday, right?" Jin - "happy birhtday my lovely husband" Jimin - "appa happy birthday" Jimin - "appa... kapan kita ketaman hiburan?" Namjoon-bagaimana itu terjadi sesaat setelah aku mengucapkan perpisahan Yoongi " maaf waktumu sudah berakhir. aku sudah kirimkan ambulance kerumahmu" NAMJIN/JIMIN/YOONGI/GS/BTS/BANGTAN/


Tittle : 6th day

Cast : Namjoon/Jin/Jimin/Suga

Genre : Family/GS/Sad/Fantasi

Author : Choco_kim

Note : im back with NamJin again...kyaaa...coganku.. T_T ntah ini sad atau nggak. Wkwkwkwk soalnya aku bikinya ekspress/? Hahahaha. Bagi yang gak ngerti klon itu apa, santai aja itu hanya fantasi. Aku ngambil dari film aku barusan aku tonton. Hahhaha. Sekilas ada beberapa kesamaan di cerita. But...secara keseluruhan ini real alurku. ^_^

So...Gak bosen bosennya dan gak bakal bosen Choco bakal ngingetin kalian untuk nulis "KRITIK DAN SARAN" dikolom komentar ya... thank u ^_^

Happy reading ^^

* * *

Seperti biasa kegiatan seorang ayah saat bangun tidur adalah melihat buah hatinya sudah bangun atau belum dari tidur nyenyaknya. Tak lupa sebelumnya sang ayah mengecup mesra kening istrinya yang masih tertidur. Lalu berjalan kedapur, menuangkan secangkir kopi kesukaannya.

"appa... happy birthday.." sang anak yang baru dilihatnya beberapa menit yang lalu kini sudah berlari sambil melebarkan kedua tangannya untuk mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari ayahnya.

"appa... happy birhday" anak laki laki kebanggaan ayah dan ibunya ini bernamanya Jimin. Anak 6 tahun yang sangat pintar, ramah, dan selalu ceria. Jimin mencium pipi ayahnya sembari memeluk erat leher ayahnya.

" thank u my special boys. Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?" tanya sang ayah sembari merapikan rambut Jimin yang berantakan.

"hmm..tentu saja appa. Bahkan aku bermimpi kita ketaman hiburan. Naik roller coster, main perahu bebek, makan manisan, bahkan kita juga berenang appa." Dengan cerianya Jimin menceritakan mimpinya yang menyenangkan itu.

"benarkah? Karena hari ini ulang tahun appa. Mari kita wujudkan mimpi Jimin itu." Senyum nya mengembang tak kala Jimin bersorak ria sambil mencium kembali pipi ayahnya lalu berlari ke kamar untuk bersiap.

"oh kau sudah bangun?" ucap sang istri tak kala melihat suaminya masuk ke kamar.

"kau tidur nyenyak Jin?" ucapnya sembari mencium kening istrinya.

"tentu saja, kau juga kan oppa?" senyuman cantik Jin mengembang saat Namjoon kembali mencium keningnya.

"tentu saja. Karena kau tidur disampingku, sambil memelukku" tangan Namjoon tak henti mengusap pipi lembut Jin.  
"ini masih pagi dan kau sudah menggombal. Kita sudah punya anak, Namjoon ah.." Jin pura pura mempoutkan bibirnya, tapi Jin tak tau jika pipinya sudah memerah karena godaan Namjoon.

"ah... this is youre birthday, right?"

"happy birhtday my lovely husband" Jin mencium singkat bibir Namjoon. Namjoon membalasnya dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Jimin bermimpi kalau kita pergi ketaman hiburan"

"oh... itu mimpin yang bagus. Haruskah?" kalimat Jin menggantung dan Namjoon hanya mengangguk seakan meng'iya'kan apa yang sedang dipikirkan Jin.

"kalau begitu kita bersiap, aku siapkan sarapannya" dengan cepat Jin mencium pipi Namjoon lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

.  
.

.

Keluarga kecil itu terdiri dari sang ayah yang bernama Kim Namjoon kelahiran ilsan, campuran dari amerika dan korea. Sang istri bernama Kim Seokjin kelahiran gwacheon wanita cantik yang pandai memasak. Mereka bertemu 8 tahun silam saat masih duduk di bangku SMA. Cinta mereka berakhir dipelaminan, 2 tahun setelah menikah tepat 2 tahun usia pernikahan mereka, mereka dikaruniai anak bernama Jimin.

"have fun, my boys. Appa akan menyusul setelah urusan appa selesai dengan Yoongi hyung, oke?" Namjoon mengangkat tanganya untuk mengajak Jimin high five. Jimin menyambut tangan ayahnya. Lalu Namjoon mengusap lembut rambut Jimin. Namjoon menglangkah ke sisi lain mobil membuka pintu lalu menyium singkat bibir Jin.

"have fun, baby. Aku akan menyusul kesana" Namjoon kembali mencium singkat bibir Jin.

Mobil yang ditumpangin Jin dan Jimin perlahan meninggalkan Namjoon yang berdiri didepan pagar rumah sembari melambaikan tangan ke istri dan anaknya.

.

"umma... nanti Jimin mau main bebek yang diair itu. Boleh ya?" rengek Jimin

"tentu saja sayang... nanti tunggu appa dulu ya. Karena kaki kecil Jimin gak akan sampai ke kayuhnya" ucap lembut Jin sembari memeluk Jimin dengan erat.

.

.

.

Yoongi menunggu Namjoon didalam mobil sambil mendengarkan siaran radio yang memutar lagu kesukaannya. Namjoon masuk kedalam mobil.

"hyung sudah siapkan semuanya? Balon? Bebek kayuh? Serta manisannya?"

"sudah" jawab singkat Yoongi sambil memutar setelan radionya agar terdengar jelas.

"hyung..." Namjoon memencet tombol off radio Yoongi.

"yak. Beraninya kau. Aku sudah susah mencari channel yang tepat!" gerutu Yoongi sembari menyalakan radionya kembali.

"bukan kah aku sudah menjawab. Sudah ku siapkan semua sesuai keinginanmu. Aku yakin kau akan dapat jatah sampai pagi dari Jin" Yoongi tertawa lebar sambil menengok Namjoon yang sedang tersenyum malu.

"oke. Sudah selesai. Kita jalan?"

"tunggu hyung, mereka kan belum sampai." Namjoon mengirimkan pesan ke Jin.

"hmm baiklah." Yoongi merebahkan badannya kesandaran kursi kemudi sambil mendengarkan radio.

"BREAKING NEWS! Terjadi sebuah kecelakaan beruntun 5 tewas dan yang lain luka luka. Korban terdiri dari 4 dewasa dan 1 anak anak yang berusia sekitar 6 tahun. Korban belum teridentifikasi. Namun dari penelusuran pihak kepolisian ditemukan kartu identitas di salah satu mobil yang ditumpangi ibu dan anak tersebut. Sang ibu bernama Seokjin, lahir di gwacheon."

Namjoon terkejut setengah mati. Bagaimana itu terjadi beberapa saat setelah dia mengucapkan perpisahan tadi. Yoongi yang ikut terkejut tak tau harus melakukan apa. Air mata Namjoon tak kala memikirkan bagaimana kecelakaan itu terjadi.

"Namjoon..." Yoongi berusaha menguatkan Namjoon, Yoongi tau bagaimana hancurnya Namjoon sekarang.

.

.

.

"saudara Namjoon? Anda suami dari Jin?" tanya dokter setelah keluar dari kamar mayat rumah sakit dimana Jin dievakuasi.

"iya benar dok." Namjoon tak bisa bisa lagi tersenyum ramah seperti biasa. Bahkan hampir tak mampu melihat kondisi Jin dan Jimin anaknya.

"evakuasinya sangat terlambat, kita tidak bisa menyalahkan seseorang. Karena kehidupan hanya tuhan yang mengatur. Anda yang kuat tuan. Selamat siang." Namjoon hanya mengangguk, air mata nya kembali jatuh. Badannya terasa lemas pikiran nya kacau. Nafasnya tercekat, kehidupannya seakan ambruk. Kaki jenjannya tak kuasa menahan berat tubuh Namjoon. Namjoon jatuh didepan pintu kamar mayat tempat dimana Jin dan Jimin tidur untuk selama lamanya.

.

.

Namjoon pulang kerumahnya. Tempat dimana dia biasanya mendapatkan pelukan kecil dari Jimin. Serta sambutan lembut dari Jin. Kaki Namjoon seakan berat untuk pulang kerumahnya sendiri. Biasanya Namjoon paling semangat untuk pulang. Sesampainya Namjoon didepan pintu rumahnya, Namjoon memegang knop pintu tanpa gerakan dari Namjoon tiba tiba pintu itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan anak laki laki berumur 6 tahun bernama Jimin. Sebentar... Jimin?

Jimin memeluk kedua kaki Namjoon sembari mengdongak ke atas.

"appa... kapan kita ketaman hiburan?" Namjoon seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar dan yang dilihatnya sekarang. Jimin sudah meninggal 8 jam yang lalu. Bagaimana mungkin?

"appa..." Jimin menggoyang goyangkan kaki ayahnya. Tapi Namjoon seakan masih bermimpi. Namjoon berusaha mencubit pipinya.

"arkkk..." Namjoon berteriak kesakitan saat Namjoon mencubit pipinya dengan keras.

"oh... Namjoon oppa... kau sudah pulang? Aku sedang masak untuk makan malam. Jimin, sini ikut umma" Jin mencium singkat bibir Namjoon sambil menarik tanga kecil Jimin untuk mengikutinya ke dapur.

"hangat.. bibirnya masih hangat" Namjoon bergumam tak percaya. Seakan tersadar dari mimpinya Namjoon segera menyusul Jin dan Jimin.

"tunggu... siapa kalian?" Namjoon bertanya ke Jin yang sedang memotonng wortel sedangkan Jimin asik bermain dengan buku gambarnya.

"oppa.. apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku istrimu oppa... Kim Seokjin, dan itu anak kita Kim Jimin. Oppa lupa? Atau oppa salah makan tadi? Kenapa sampai lupa sama kita?" Jin memasukan potongan wortel dan sayuran lainnya ke rebusan air mendidih lalu membersihkan tangannya sembari berjalan mendekati Namjoon yang berdiri tak jauh dari Jin berdiri.

"tunggu... jangan mendekat." Namjoon memberikan aba aba ke Jin agar tidak mendekat. Jin menurut. Jin berdiri tak jauh dari Namjoon sambil memasang ekspresi bingung melihat tingkah Namjoon yang aneh. Tapi disisi lain Namjoon yang merasa aneh sangat aneh dengan keadaan ini.

"jangan kemana mana, kalian tetap disini. Ini tidak benar. Tidak lebih tepatnya ini salah." Namjoon berlari keluar, mengambil ponselnya memencet nomor Yoongi lalu menghubunginya.

"hyung ini ada yang salah." Tangan Namjoon bergetar. Pikiran nya semakin kacau, badannya terus bergerak kesana kemari tanpa arah.

"apa yang salah? Bukankah Jin dan Jimin kembali kerumah?" Namjoon tersentak mendengar perkataan hyungnya itu.

"bagaimana hyung...bagaimana hyung bisa tau?"

"hyung ini sangat tidak masuk akal hyung. Tadi hyung tau sendiri keadaan Jin dan Jimin tadi kan hyung. Hyung tau kalau mereka sudah meninggal hyung."

"temui aku. Sekarang!"

Tanpa berlama lama Namjoon segera menuju rumah Yoongi.

"hyung.." Namjoon duduk disamping Yoongi yang sedang sibuk dengan botol botol kimianya.

"namanya klon."

"Aku mencampurkan beberapa bahan dan DNA anak istrimu. Lalu membentuk DNA baru untuk menghidupkan kembali saraf dan mengembalikan memori mereka."

"Tapi ini tak kan bertahan lama. Kau hanya punya waktu 6 hari."

"Aku tidak menggunkan ini secara komersial. Meski kau tau aku akan mendapatkan sebesar perusahaan google dunia, tapi aku tidak akan merusak apa yang sudah ditakdirkan."

"Pulanglah...manfaatkan waktumu dengan mereka sebaik mungkin. Bersenang senanglah dengan mereka" ucap Yoongi

.

.

Namjoon tetap mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Namun Namjoon menurut dengan apa yang diucapkan Yoongi. Memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin dengan Jin dan Jimin. Sesampainya dirumah Namjoon berusaha se'NORMAL' mungkin. Seperti bermain Jimin, makan malam bertiga dengan Jin dan Jimin. Lalu bercinta dengan Jin. Ya ini memang aneh menurut Namjoon. Bagaimana mungkin dia bercinta dengan mayat hidup? Tapi Namjoon tak memperdulikannya. Namjoon melakukannya seperti yang mereka lakukan.

Paginya Namjoon bangun seperti biasa. Melihat Jin yang sudah tidak disebelahnya mengharuskan Namjoon untuk sadar dari mimpi lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Pagi itu Namjoon sudah melihat Jimin yang sudah asik dengan mainannya dan Jin yang sibuk memasak untuk sarapan mereka. Melihat Namjoon yang sudah bangun, Jimin bergegas berlari menuju Namjoon sembari meminta pelukan hangat dari ayahnya itu.

"pagi sayang... tidurmu nyenyak?" dengan hati hati Namjoon mengelus rambut lembut Jimin sembari mencium singkat pipi Jimin.

"tentu appa..."

"appa... appa..kapan kita ke taman hiburan? Aku ingin naik bebek lalu makan manisan appa..."

"nanti kita kesana"

.

.

.

Keluarga kecil itu sangat menikmati hari dimana mereka bersenang senang. Main bebek kayuh, naik roller coaster, makan manisan dan melakukan kegiatan menyenenangkan yang lainnya. Bahkan Namjoon bercinta lagi dengan Jin.

.

.

.

.

The 6th day.

Keadaan hari tak seperti kemarin. Suara dapur yang sunyi, serta tak ada lagi suara pencil warna yang bergesekan dengan kertas.

Namjoon bergegas turun dari ranjangnya sambil sedikit berlari mencari keseluruh ruangan mencari istri dan anaknya.

"dimana mereka?" Namjoon berusaha mengecek jam.

"ini masih jam 6. Kemana mereka?" Namjoon mengelilingi seluruh ruangan sembari berteriak memanggil Jin dan Jimin. Merasa tak menemukan Jin dan Jimin, Namjoon berlari ke belakang rumah. Ditaman belakang itu terdapat sebuah ayunan yang muat untuk 3 orang dewasa.

Namjoon sedikit lega melihat ada dua kepala dibalik kursi ayunan itu. Namjoon semakin mempercepat larinya.

"jiminieee..." Namjoon berdiri tepat dibalik depan istri anaknya yang sudah terbujur kaku. Seluruh badannya pucat kebiruan serta mulutnya yang berbusa. Tak tega melihat keadaan istri dan anaknya seperti itu, Namjoon kembali terisak. Kakinya lemas.

Namjoon teringat jika hari ini adalah hari ke 6. Hari dimana Namjoon kembali terpuruk melihat anak dan istrinya meninggal untuk kedua kalinya. Tiba tiba Namjoon teringat dengan Yoongi hyung. Namjoon mengambil hpnya lalu menelpon Yoongi hyung.

"hyungnim..."

"maafkan aku joon, waktumu sudah habis. Doakan mereka yang terbaik. Aku sudah kirimkan ambulance kerumahmu." Namjoon menutup teleponnya dengan pasrah dan Namjoon hanya bisa tertunduk lemas didepan jenazah anak dan istrinya.

 **-END-**

* * *

*thank u so much bagi kalian yg suka ff pertama Choco yang "give me a reason" ^^

Thank u juga bagi yg review. Semua review udah aku baca semua. Dan makasih juga yang ngasih saran. Saran kalian sangat membantu. ^^ chu~~~~ ^^

Klu ingin kenalan sama Choco atau mau ngasih review secara pribadi aku welcome kok. Silahkan hub kontak yang tersedia. Hahaha thank u ^^


End file.
